The invention relates to a suspension conveyor system.
Known suspension conveyor systems usually include supply storage or buffer zones in which a number of rail sections are mounted parallel to one another with their free ends aligned along a transfer lane. Manually displaceable along the transfer lane is a transfer trolley carrying rail sections also terminating in free ends. The transfer trolley can be positioned opposite the free end of a selected storage rail so that the free ends of the storage rail and of the rails carried by the transfer trolley are brought into linear alignment, permitting conveyor carriages to be transferred from the storage rails onto the transfer trolley and vice versa. However, the operation of a transfer trolley of this type is typically manual.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved suspension conveyor system so as to permit its automated operation.